Lloyd (The Legend of Dragoon)
Lloyd is one of the main villains of The Legend of Dragoon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sephiroth VS Lloyd (The Legend of Dragoon) History Information Background * Age: 53 * Species: Wingly * Place of Birth: Unknown (one of the few surviving Winglines that didn't come from The Forest of Wingline). * Profession: Swordsman * Other Names: The Man in Hood and Man in Black. Equipment * Dragon Buster: Without a doubt the most powerful sword in the entire Legend of Dragoon series. When Lloyd brings out the Dragon Buster, a glowing mass appears around the hand and several tentacles come out of Lloyd's wrist which forms the Dragon Buster itself. The Dragon Blade is also capable of being adjustable in length due to it's ethereal nature. ** Main attack: Lloyd's typical attack with the Dragon Buster. ** Phantom Charge: Lloyd can perform a six attack combo while wielding the Dragon Buster. ** Final Strike: Lloyd can perform this brutal three hit combo attack as a finisher if given the chance. * The Great Wingly Armor: When Lloyd wears this armor for any reason, it greatly improves his defense and will perform the following as seen below. ** Multi-Strikes: Lloyd can attack his chosen opponent up to five times with a series of deadly slashes. ** Dragon Impale: Lloyd can use this attack to deal a heavy amount of damage to dragons in addition to dragon-like opponents, this attack is also capable of instant-killing opponents in Dragoon form as seen in The Legend of Dragoon or a rather similar form if given the chance. ** Wingly Magic: Lloyd is capable of performing Wingly Magic and as a result can deal damage to even a single group if they are close together. ** Wingly Purification: Lloyd creates a platform with a large black dome that traps the party as Lloyd explodes with golden energy. ** Energy Barrage: Lloyd creates and surrounds himself with a gigantic spherical barrier and fills it with energy, he then hurls a barrage of little balls at a single opponent of choice then hurls the gigantic spherical barrier at his chosen target. Feats & Stats * Can summon four pillar-like objects that allow Lloyd to create a barrier-like sphere which will eventually explode, dealing damage to anyone within radius (Strength) * Can actually lift a character with the Dragon Buster after impaling that individual to the point where that character dies instantly, he normally dose this when said character is in Dragoon form, provided if such character isn't wearing the Talisman (Strength) * Can fly at his opponent and slash said opponent several times while he knocks them in mid-air (Strength) * Managed to knock Dart Feld and Rose off a cliff with a fire spell that exploded on impact near them (Strength) * Capable of tanking a direct impact of an explosion from a fire-based spell caused by Dart Feld (Durability) * Managed to survive being impaled by Emperor Doel as he pushed Lloyd down a seemingly-bottomless pit (Durability) * Ends up whipping out his Dragon Buster where he was able to impale Lavitz Slambert right at the last moment while he was in Dragoon Form as he had absolute intent to attack Lloyd out of blind rage (Speed) * When he first fought Dart Feld in the Lohan's Battle Competition, Lloyd was able to evade everything he threw at ease, as if Dart Feld just wasn't able to read his movements (Speed) * Managed to defeat Dart Feld the first time they fought (Skill) * Managed to manipulate King Albert to the point where he was chosen by him to be his left hand man (Skill) * Is stated to be excellent with a sword and a very powerful Wingly (Skill) * Purposely made a miscalculation, while under the guise of a tactician, that killed off almost all of the Knights of Basil (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Can't die from attacks that cause instant death (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Ends up getting used as a pawn by Emperor Doel (Fault) * Ends up getting severely wounded by Melbu Frahma where eventually dies from his wounds (Fault) Gallery The Legend of Dragoon - Lloyd.png|Lloyd from The Legend of Dragoon The Legend of Dragoon - Lloyd as he appears as the hooded man.png|Lloyd as he appears as the hooded man Trivia * Lloyd among with the rest of The Legend of Dragoon characters first came to being within the 1990s era, in his case being 1999 since The Legend of Dragoon was first released in Japan that year. * Lloyd bears strikingly simulates to Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Villains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Antagonist Category:The Legend of Dragoon Characters Category:Characters with a Supermortal Form Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Sony Combatants